<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short SPN Fic #14 by motw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161860">Short SPN Fic #14</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw'>motw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>in our lore cas is a fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:10:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay off of youtube, Dean!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short SPN Fic #14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dean, that's just, that's just not how it works." </p><p>Dean gesticulates wildly towards the screen of his laptop. "All I'm saying is that if you WATCH the video, the guy makes a lot of points. It's a good argument, and even if the modern movies disprove it, it might be the direction that he was going!" </p><p>Sam sighs. "Dean, I'm tired of arguing about this. I just want to watch the movies and turn off my brain for awhile. I don't really care about some asshole's-" </p><p>"He's not an asshole! His name is JediSephiroth and he has over a hundred thousand followers!" </p><p>"I don't really care about JediSephiroth's opinions, I'm just here to have fun! Why do you have to ruin this stuff for me?"</p><p> "I'm not ruining it! I'm just saying, and JediSephiroth agrees, that Jar Jar could TOTALLY be a Sith Lord!" </p><p>"Fuck it, I'm leaving. You and JediSephiroth can watch movies together by yourselves." Sam jumps to his feet and grabs the small bowl in front of him, containing an extremely cute looking goldfish. "AND I'M TAKING CASTIEL WITH ME!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>